Dia de Los Muertos ( Day of the Dead)
by giggity090
Summary: "To save a life another life must be sacrificed." I forget what person who said that. But it doesn't really matter at this point because the world is no more." Join Luis a scarred soldier who has a million regrets as he deals with his past and present dangers. SYOC. Submissions are open. This is my first story and I hope that all of you will enjoy it. Oc forum on my Profile.


**Hello ever****ybody. If you didn't already know my name is giggity090 and today is the day I publish my very first story on Fanfiction. I've been trying to publish a story on the site for many years but due to school, emotional crap, and other stuff I wasn't able to. I've had this idea in my head for a HOTD story for many years now and it wasn't until recently I have been able to piece what it will be like. With this story it will cover a wide range of viewpoints from different characters who are dealing with the zombie apocalypse. It will be a SYOC so I'll be accepting a certain amount of characters. But I just have some requests and guide lines that should be followed**:

**Rules/Info**

No overly perfect characters. That should be a given. Give your characters some flaws and weaknesses to make them human.

I need a diverse cast. Not just ethically, nationally, or personality wise (still all of these are very important). I'm talking about age wise. I can't have a cast that just focuses on just teenagers around the age of 13-18. I need adult characters, elderly characters; hell even children around the age of 6-10 would be fine. The reason I'm doing this is mostly because many of HOTD fics on the site tend to focus a little too much on the teenagers while the focus on the other ages are severely lacking. I'm not trying to insult any authors or readers by saying this. I'm just stating my observation on the matter. I truly do not wish to offend anybody by saying this. So anyway just attempt to submit some diverse age groups.

Make your Oc's very detailed. The more detailed your description about the Oc's personality, physical features, history, and other aspects the easier for to write about them. So please make them detailed.

Submit through PM. I will not accept Oc's that are submitted in the review section.

Remember this story will have different viewpoints from different people from all over the world. While the main cast will be in America, there will be other people from other countries who'll have a view point on this. Don't be afraid to send in characters that are in different countries.

Soldiers and politician's will play a significant role in the story. They have a unique perspective on how the they will handle the crisis since most people will immediately look for them for protection and guidance. It be most appreciative if you guys will submit Oc's of this section.

Can only submit 1-3 characters.

**Welp, that's pretty much it for the rules and guidelines of the story. Cannot wait for the Oc submissions. I know that many of you will submit colorful and interesting characters :) **

**OC Sheet**

**Name: **

**Alias/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Ethnicity: **

**Sexuality: **

**Hair Style/Color: **

**Physical Build/Description: **

**Skin Tone: **

**Height/Weight: **

**Eye Color/Shape: **

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: **

**First Outfit: **

**Second Outfit: **

**Background: **(The history of the character and notable events that happened )

**Military Backround: **(Only applies to those Oc's who are or were soldiers )

**Relationships/Connections/Encounters with the criminal underworld?: **( Only applies to those who have a history with the law and or criminal organizations )

**Family: **( Dad, mom, sister, brother, uncle, cousin, wife, son…etc)

**Personality: (** Be specific on this one now. Need to get a feel on how the character acts)

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Goal/Ambition: **

**Religious Beliefs: **(Christian, Catholic, Buddhist, Muslim, Athiest?)

**Affiliation/Occupation: (** Current form of employment. Are they a scientist, computer programmer, politician, police officer, plumber, journalist,…etc. Go into detail on their job and what they do.)

**Optimist/Pessimist: **( Are they

**Accomplishments: (** Notable achievements in their lifetime )

**Darkest Secret: **

**Love Interest: **

**First set of weapons:**

**Second set of weapons: **

**Fighting Style(s): **( How does your character fight? Or does he or she even fight at all?)

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Mode of Transportation: **( Type of car and what model )

**Friends: **( People that they can get along with )

**Enemies: **( A rival, someone or a group that wants them dead)

**Prized Possession: **( Something they hold dear to their heart)

**Personal Quotes: **( Something the character says often or just for the moment)

**Reaction To My Oc**: ( What does your character think of my Oc? Go into some detail if possible)

**My Oc**

**Name: Luis Alonzo De'Leon**

**Alias/Nickname: "The Odd Jobs Guy", "The most Laziest B*** you Know" (self-proclaimed), and the "Coldest Mother *** you've met"(Self-proclaimed, but accepted by many.)**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Male**

**Ethnicity: Mexican/American**

**Sexuality: Straight **

**Hair Style/Color: Long combed black hair with white highlights and has a faded goatee.**

**Physical Build/Description: Medium build with some muscle. Not to skinny, but not to buff either, has a round circular head shape.**

**Skin Tone: Light brown skin.**

**Height/Weight: 6'1ft and weighs around 180 lbs.**

**Eye Color/Shape: Most distinguishing feature is his half-lidded "dead fish eyes" ( Don't know what that looks like, Google it and type Sakata Gintoki) with piercing brown eyes.**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings: Multiple surgical scars around his lower back, right side of his thigh, and near the heal of left foot. Many due to injuries sustained in operations in Afghanistan and Iraq. On his right and left arms are imprinted in small text letters of the people who had died that were close to him: Manuel De'Leon, Maria De'Leon, PFC John Withers, PFC Carlos Rivera, PFC Ramos Manning, SPC Moses Wetworth, SPC Willy Cantos, CPL Roberto Lennon, SGT Wade Martin, and 2LT Manny Vegas.**

**Anything I missed?: He wears two things around his neck. His dog tags and a rosario necklace that his mother gave him. He also wears circle shaped glasses.**

**First Outfit: - Black leather vest with several pockets, under the vest is a white t-shirt with a picture of two smoke'in barrels, dark blue jeans with leather belt, and black running sneakers. When sleeping he only wears his boxers and sleeveless t-shirt.**

**Second Outfit: Depending on the assignment he will wear a variety of different clothing and gear. He will be always wearing a ski mask or some type of mask during a mission and will always keep a pair of combat gloves near by. His typical clothing for assignments are Dragon skin (Kevlar) vest with multiple pockets and pouches attached to it ( holds gun magazines, small gear, tools, and a small Ka-Bar Blade stealth). Wears a around his waist multiple pouches that hold magazines, other tools and gear, and holster for sidearm. The camo of the depends on what environment the assignment requests. **

**Background: Born in Arizona, Luis was brought up by two loving parents. His mother Maria De'Leon was a DEA investigator/housewife who had brash and energetic personality. While his father, Manuel De'Leon had a lazy and go with the flow personality. Manuel was an ATF Captain who had experience as a former Delta Force member. Luis a carefree kid always had a smile on his face that would make anyone day brighten. It wasn't until his parents were asked by the their agencies to assist to help Mexican government with hunting down local drug cartel leaders and to do investigations on the cartels. Thinking that they were safe in the U.S. agreed to the job. As months passed they soon became very famous throughout the Mexican police and military due to his parents skill and teamwork. Arresting key cartel members, raiding and shutting down drug plants, exposing corrupt police officers, hunting down the gun-traffickers supplying the cartels with military grade weaponry, and exposing politicians in the government who were loyal to the cartels. They seemed like Mexican answer to their cartel problem. But the cartels saw them as a main problem to their operations. In rare turn of events, the usually warring cartels called a temporary truce in order to get rid of the couple who have been destroying their operation in the U.S. and Mexico. All of them were sick and tired of losing money, men, guns, and having their moles in the police and military being rated out. So they decided to send Los Zetas ( at that time a criminal organization that was entirely made up of deserters of Mexican special forces "GAFE") One, day while packing to go to Mexico again for another assignment, Manuel hearing shouting outside his father peaking out of his house window saw several dozens of armed men exit out of a few vans. Warning his wife to what's happening and telling her to go hide Luis somewhere safe. She ran back out of the house carrying Luis she hid him in a revine, gave him her cross, kissed him on the cheek and told him that she loves him and ran back inside. Manuel was getting his M-16A3 out of his locker grabbing clips for the gun in a hurry and saw his wife run back inside. They both decided that no matter what they had to protect their son even if they died. In the revine Luis heard gunfire for over 30 minutes until it stopped. Luis ran out of the revine hid behind the wall on the left side of his house and peaked his head out and heard screaming and saw men pulling his mommy and daddy there clothes full of blood, threw them and made them stand against the front of their house. The men rasied their guns at them... Luis tears coming out of his eyes wishing this was a dream and wants to wake up... and then he saw the men execute his parents by gunfire and watched them slump to the ground. After the men left a 6 year old boy ran crying to his parents shaking them and begging them to wake up... they didn't. Extremely traumatized by that event in his young childhood he then became distant and quiet. It was only in his early teen years that he began to recover from his traumatizing experience. After the sudden death of his parents he was put in the custody of his grandparents who helped him during his his school years he would frequently get into fights with other kids which would get him expelled from many schools in the state. His grades were average but were nothing to be proud of. As the years went on he became very interested in the military life like his father did when he was Luis's age. He began reading books on military strategy/history, squad and tactics, other aspects on military life, and excelled in all of these aspects. When he completed high school he immediately signed up for the Airborne Crops. Using the GI Bill he attended college through the time he served.**

**Military Backround: 503rd Infantry Regiment ( 173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team ): 2 year service made rank of Master Sargent. Saw heavy combat in Iraq. Spoken highly by superiors. Won the Distinguished Service Cross for providing covering fire so that wounded soldiers could evacuate, after being caught in a Insurgent ambush. Also won the two Purple Hearts during that same engagement.**

**United States Army Special Forces ( 3rd Special Forces Group ): 2 year service made current rank of first lieutenant. Primarily served in Afghanistan as a recon sniper, search/destroy missions, and teacher for the Afghanistan Army. Infamous for through out the Taliban ranks being called the " **ميست الاحمر **" which mean's ( Red Mist ). Unofficial kill count estimated between 160-220 KIA. He was traumatized when he accidentally called an airstrike on civilian Afgan village which killed 40 people. He retains numerous nightmares about the bombing. It hurts him even more because he knew many of the civilians that were killed in the bombing.**

**Relationships/Connections/Encounters with the criminal underworld?: After his parents were killed he was sent home to his grandparents to live in Arizona. But the area he grew up in was in a ghetto surrounded by common street gangs. Luis grew up around gangs and has some sort of connections with them, but never got directly involved with them. But as he left the military he became in desperate need for money seeing as he didn't want to keep on living in a rat infested hotel for the rest of his life. So he began to work loosely with organized criminal organizations when he was in need of cash. He only did the following kinds of jobs: Repo, bank robbing, car theft, body guarding important people, and during select times vice. While working with them he would never take a job that involved him killing another person seeing that was to low for his standards. It was bad enough he was working with criminals in the first place he was not going to become a hitman for some chump organization. Luis would never work for any gang that had affiliations with the Cartels in Mexico. He currently has no major enemies in the criminal underworld but that can soon change in heartbeat. Luis can and will at any time betray his clients in order to get what he wants and will not stop until he does. But he will only do it if its morally right.**

**Family: Lia Ramirez ( Little cousin, 7, has longish brown hair tied in a ponytail, has blue eyes, light brown skin, has mastered the art of the puppy dog eyes, has been called to cute to be related to Luis, and is not infected. )**

**Alonzo De'leon ( Grandfather, 67, Ex-Green Beret, Vietnam vet, not-infected, refuses to sit back like most people his age, likes to yell alot, active gun activist.)**

**Molly De'leon ( Grandmother, 65, kind and scary, only one to be able to calm down Alonzo, has a habit of punishing bad behavior, not infected. ) **

**Pets: Monty ( German Shepard/ Husky, 3, loves women and children, but growls at men with Luis being the exception.) **

**Personality: He has a " go with the flow attitude " never worrying about anything. Has a bored look on his face and has a habit of picking his nose in public. Can be rude to people by calling them names due to their physical or personality flaws. He has a " problematic " thing with gambling which sadly most of the time he loses. He is very stingy when it comes to money and do anything for a quick buck. Luis is a big coward and will always run away from a fight when possible (only applies to comical situations). At times he can be a huge perv casually asking women if he can touch their "assets" which in turn gets him red hand print on his has many childish personality traits despite his age, calling himself a child in a man's body. One such trait is his extreme love of sweets. At times he can be a sadist when the situation calls for it (only for comedic situations). Despite Luis's many flaws he is very kind heart and will always do the right thing in the end even if it means he suffers for it. When he gets angry Luis will become very violent and attempt to kill anyone who hurts someone he cares about. He will never take a job if someone else suffers for it. Luis will do anything to aid his comrades even sacrificing himself so that others could live. He strangely is good at giving out extremely good advice.**

**Likes: being a perv, oranges, busty girls, weapons, reading about psychology,sleeping in random places, he is very skilled with the guitar, specializes in playing spanish songs and rock n roll/blues, and is excellent at cooking Mexican food.**

**Dislikes: Doctors, ghosts, horror films, midgets, horror games, and anything related to the supernatural.**

**Fears: Becoming a monster like the men who had killed his parents, his family getting hurt because of his profession, and becoming alone.**

**Goal/Ambition: Have enough money and settle down and start a family of his own.**

**Religious Beliefs: Does not believe in any type of organized religion. But that doesn't make him an atheist. He does believe that there's something up there, but he can only be sure until he dies. **

**Affiliation/Occupation: He takes no side when it comes to any kind of conflict. But if anyone comes between his definition of right and wrong and happen to threaten someone he knows. Then that person or group has a demon after their heads. Even if he does take a side with either group, it will probably have to involve him being paid in money or sweets. But even though he is a greedy b***, Luis would never take a job if it involves hurting innocent people physically or emotionally and will betray his client whose sent him on that mission (usually in a funny and embarrassing kind of way). **

**Optimist/Pessimist: In general he is a Pessimist but he has his moments where he can be an Optimist.**

**Accomplishments: Distinguished Service Cross, Silver Star, Bronze Star, Two Purple Hearts, and is an accomplished mercenary.**

**Darkest Secret: During his time in Afghanistan he was called in and airstrike on supposed enemy position. What turned out to be an enemy position was actually a Afghani village. The airstrike killed over 40 people and he was responsible for all their deaths. **

**Love Interest: He is currently engaged to his girlfriend Alina Ismael ( another Oc character that I'll send in soon ). Despite the daily arguments (only for comedic situations) they love and care about each other very much. To Luis she is one of the main reasons that he has not strayed to dark path.**

**First set of weapons: Hk416 Assault Rifle ( Stole the gun when he left the Army); ( Semi/Auto, ACOG scope, vertical foregrip, laser sight on right side on the gun, 6.8 Remington rounds, dual magazines, and removeable suppressor ). 1911A1 45. Tactical; his gun that was grandfather passed down to him, ( 9 round magazine, laser sight on bottom, and removeable suppressor ). A pair of Custom Mark II trench knife's.**

**Second set of weapons: Used for long ranges. M24A3 SWS ( MST-100 10x Scope, Bipod, and removable suppressor), Close Quarters Battle Receiver ( Shortened barrel, 6.8 mm Remington rounds, foregrip, flashlight attachment, and holographic sight ). **

**Fighting Style(s) When it comes to real people he will always approach everything tactically. He will always a come with plan to deal with a larger force who have him outgunned and outnumbered. He uses trickery and unpredictability as his strongest asset and will always look for an upper-hand in a firefight. He will use his marksmanship and his wits to get him out of sticky situations. He will be relentless when dealing with enemies and will not show mercy to those who target him and his family. Likes to analyze everything and take note of everything around him because in his mind it may serve him when some hit squad comes after him. When dealing with "them" he will always try to take them out from a distance and will never try to take them head on due to their immense strength. **

**Strengths: Has superb marksmanship, used to hectic situations, keeping a calm head, average skills when it comes to martial arts ( study Krav Maga with the Israeli Commandos), is skilled with his trench knifes, and is almost unmatched when it comes to tactics and strategy.**

**Weaknesses: Loses focus easily because of his ADHD, not very flexible and can't do extreme martial arts, not the fastest in the group either, kinda slow when it comes to speed, loses his anger and will thrash anything in his way, suffers post traumatic syndrome due to the war, suffers numerous nightmares about his parents deaths and his experiences during his time in the military, and when panicked can't think properly and will make mistakes.**

**Mode of Transportation: Ford Mustang 2007**

**Friends: His wife and his family. Doesn't really have many friends outside of his family.**

**Enemies: La Familia Cartel, Los Zetas Cartel, Sinaloa Cartel, Gulf Cartel, has a shaky relationship with corrupt officials in the CIA, and is on the hit list Solntsevskaya Bratva the largest Russian mafia organization in the world. ( Reason why he has so many enemies will be explained later in the story) **

**Prized Possession: His mothers Rosario that she gave him when she was killed.**

**Personal Quotes: **

_**"Oye!, pendejo are going to stand the're with your ** on the ground or what?"**_

_**"I-I-I n-n-not scared of n-no ghos- ( hears something slam and insert girly scream here )."**_

_**"Pinche gringos... ( crossing arms like child ) always making a chicano work his butt off..." **_

_**"Don't you EVER insult my family like that again, ( brown eyes for a moment become violent red full of killing intent ) or else you will find wishing to be eaten by those "things" out there." **_

_**"I may be partially insane, but does not mean I'm a bad guy to hang around with... mostly."**_

_**"I always'd wondered why God would allow this to happen. But then I realized that he left us a long time ago..."**_

_**"Weep, and call out for help. Lean on me with a runny nose. Cry when you feel like**_ _**crying. Laugh when you feel like laughing. When you start tearing up with an awful look, I'll cry along with you with an uglier one. When you start laughing so hard your stomach aches, I'll laugh even more like an idiot. And that's the way it should be. You know why? Because I love you." ( He tells this to Alina )**_

_**"Fighting for your country?"... "HAH!" "What a bunch of crap that is... Let me ask you something. Is a pinche Tali pointing a gun to your head? No? Well then you don't fight for country. Huh? What did I fight for? Well... ( He looks down and thinks about this ) I don't know". **_

_**ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ...(a few hours later ) ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ,...b***,ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ,ZZZ."**_

_**"I may be b***, an idiot, a pervert, a j***, a monster and a...killer. I may be all those things. But the one thing I'll never be is a traitor."**_

_**If you've got enough free time to fantasize about your beautiful death... Why don't you just live your life beautifully to the end?"**_

_**"B*** who mess with my things, whether it's a general, space pirates or meteorites, I'll crush them!"**_

_**"What's the use of fighting a futile fights? Do you really intend to lose more of your friends for something like that? I'll pass on that, as long as I'm alive I'll live by my own rules. I'll live how I see beautiful and protect those I hold dear."**_

_**"You know, in our lives we are not readers but we are writers, the least we could do is change the ending"**_


End file.
